One of the most attractive features of people, especially women, has always been their hair. This fact has been known for thousands of years, which explains certain religious sects' edict to cover or even cut women's hair. For those women who are unaffected by such restrictions, however, long, luxurious human hair is an asset that results in improved appearance and self esteem. Unfortunately, due to age, disease or genetics, not everyone is fortunate enough to have a full complement of natural hair. For those, hair pieces and wigs are often the answer.
Numerous methods and devices for creating the appearance of thicker or longer hair exist in the prior art. When adding supplemental natural or synthetic hair to that of an individual, the typical method involves applying the supplemental hair directly to the individual's natural hair, either by gluing the strands of hair to the natural hair or by bonding strands of the supplemental hair to the natural hair using a durable bonding material. Applying additional hair strands to an individual's natural hair is a meticulous process that requires hours of application time. Additionally, after time, the supplemental hair strands tend to unravel or fall out. More supplemental hair must be reapplied or the supplemental strands must be removed, often causing a great deal of damage to the individual's natural hair.
An alternate method of providing hair extensions for a user involves adding to an individual's natural hair by using hair clips to attach strands of supplemental hair to the user's natural hair. While this method is effective in providing the appearance of longer or thicker hair for the user, the addition of hair clips tends to be quite cumbersome during use. The user cannot easily wash her natural or supplemental hair with the hair clips in the hair. Moreover, adding hair clips to the hair involves excessive time.